literary_mosaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Gunther Drugg
Dr. Gunther Drugg, or Dr. Drugg for short, is one of four recurring antagonists in Literary Mosaic. Biography: A genius of biology, chemistry, pharmacology and physiology, he is extremely dangerous for the most unusual of reasons. He can create formulas, or "cocktails" as he refers to them, of various drugs and chemicals. With these cocktails, he can manipulate others to do his bidding, or get rid of enemies in subtle ways. His cocktails are so effective, he can cause someone to enter a state where they are very susceptible to suggestion. While in this state, Drugg can give very clear, precise instructions to an individual to carry out later. Indeed, the drugging is often so effective, his victims fail to realize they have been drugged until it is too late. Eventually, he is killed by Davis Gent, as revenge for what he did to Adolf Gunnarson. His notes were subsequently destroyed, to ensure no one would ever use them again. Appearances: Literary Mosaic V- In his first major appearance, he is seen to be a doctor working at Broadmoor Hospital. Elvira is selected for treatment by his cocktails after she acts out again. It is revealed to be a ploy though; as Drugg breaks her out of Broadmoor to hand over to Blade and his associates that were not arrested in Literary Mosaic III. In a shocking turn of events, he is revealed to be a Nazi spy, and protege to Dr. Josef Mengele. He evades capture several times before finally being caught by Gunnarson; being shot in the knee as he tries to hop a train. He gains a permanent limp because of this. He subsequently is sent to prison. Literary Mosaic VI- it is briefly mentioned at the end that he escaped from prison with outside help; and it is hinted that he has ties to The Black Scorpion. Literary Mosaic VIII- He remains in a coma during most of the story, due to the events of being broken out of prison. Eventually, the surviving members of the Black Scorpion (the ones who broke him out of prison) bring him to the Ripper Underground Warehouse Complex. When he emerges from his coma, despite some confusion, he comes back to his senses and goes back to doing what he does best. When the recently escaped Elvira Revinev confronts him, he injects her with a cocktail that is supposed to guarantee her death... but she ends up living and tries to chase him down when he attempts to run away. Realizing he was cornered, he decided to destroy his research before the army and the police took control of the Warehouse Complex. However, Davis Gent arrives and shoots him. Revealing that the met before during The Great War at the Battle of the Somme, Gent laments that it was wrong to spare him when Drugg was trapped; observing that mercy for the wicked goes unrewarded. Drugg taunts Gent, saying he does not have the guts to shoot, but he fails to finish his sentence before Gent shoots Drugg in the head; finishing him off for good. Before Gent leaves, he flips over the table with Drugg's most recent work, and destroys his notes and research, ensuring that Drugg's cocktails will never be used again.